The invention relates generally to methods of treating thrombosis, and, more particularly, to such methods using, peptides.
The formation of a blood clot within a blood vessel, a process termed thrombosis, is a serious condition which can cause tissue damage and, if untreated, eventually death. Thrombotic formation is dependent upon platelet aggregation. The interaction of blood platelets with the endothelial surface of injured blood vessels and with other platelets is a major factor in the course of development of thrombi.
Various products for dissolving such clots are now available, such as asprin, dipyridamole and heparin. These products generally kill or remove platelets, which can eliminate the clot, but has the potential serious side effect of causing prolonged bleeding. Moreover, the effect of such products can only be reversed by new platelets being formed or provided.
Platelet aggregation is dependent upon the binding of fibrinogen and other serum proteins to the glycoprotein GP IIb/IIIa complex on the platelet plasma membrane. GP IIb/IIIa is a member of a large family of cell adhesion receptors known as integrins, many of which are known to recognize an Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) tripeptide recognition sequence. Individual receptor specificity is determined by the conformation that the RGD sequence adopts in each individual ligand. Inhibition or GP IIb/IIIa receptor binding, and therefore of platelet aggregation, without inhibition of other cell adhesion receptcrs would be necessary for the prevention of coronary thrombosis.
There thus exists a need for a composition able to specifically inhibit the platelet aggregation receptor GP IIb/IIIa and to dissolve blood clots without removing or killing platelets and without causing detrimental side effects such as prolonged bleeding. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.
The invention provides cyclic peptides which inhibit platelet aggregation without causing prolonged bleeding time. The invention provides RGD or KGD containing peptides which are cyclized and contain hydrophobic moieties adjacent to the carboxy terminus of the RGD sequence. Peptides of this nature are also provided which contain in addition to the hydrophobic moiety an adjacent positively charged moiety. Such peptides have a high affinity for the receptor IIb/IIIa and a low affinity for the fibronectin and vitronectin receptors. Such peptides can be administered in a suitable physiologically acceptable carrier to therapeutically treat thrombosis.